Digital electronics is pervasive in today's society. It is often necessary, however, to represent a digital signal in analog form. Further, optical data processing is becoming increasingly prevalent. Traditional digital to analog converters use switch electronic currents or voltage sources to convert a digital code word into an analog value. Example approaches include parallel, or flash, and delta-sigma digital to analog converters. These devices are traditionally noisy due to current crosstalk, power supply noise, and low switching speed.